Valentine's Day Gone Wrong
by animefans49
Summary: A random oneshot about Sasuke's attempts to give his older brother, or the love of his life, Valentine's day chocolate. Inspired by the Love Hina Manga. ItaSasu ItachiSasuke ItaXSasu ItachiXSasuke yaoi


Alright, its very late but I decided to post a random story for Valentine's Day, so here it is! ItaSasu is my fav yaoi couple in Naruto, and yet I have no fanfics I've written of them, so here is one! Totally random, leave reviews, this is only a oneshot!!! Kyou

* * *

February 13th, 20xx

Time: 11:03 p.m.

MAKING THE CHOCOLATE

It was another normal night, an hour from when it would then thus be Valentine's Day. All was perfectly quiet, and a full moon shone over the apartment complex and looked as if it was a peaceful and beautiful sight, the beauty of it all would make a lovely image… Until the sound of a boy's screaming broke the silence and awoke a baby in another apartment.

One of the two famous Uchiha brothers, the younger twelve year old named Sasuke, had bumped into a pot of boiling water and caused it to fall off the stove and the water landed on him. He was now huddled on the floor holding both hands over his mouth as slight tears formed in his eyes. After a few minutes the pain ceased and he struggled to get back up and cleaned up the mess he made quietly.

The lights in the kitchen were dim and made it hard to see, but too much light and his plans would thus be ruined.

You see this is how this little tale goes: a long time ago, the Uchiha family had flown over to the American state of Hawaii for a vacation, and on the flight back, it had unfortunately crashed, it was lucky that the two young brothers survived. Itachi had to help Sasuke recover, since Sasuke wasn't even ten when all of his family was killed in a crash he lived, and the trauma of the crash itself, it was hard on his mental state. But after so many years, Sasuke has finally reached a stable mind and left his cold shell. Though, during Itachi's process of helping Sasuke get better, affection formed for the older Uchiha, more than brotherly affection. And now this is where our tale returns to the current scene.

Valentines Day was a day when the girls give the guys they like chocolate, and then a month from now, March 14th, the guys in return would get them gifts for the chocolate. This is normally how it is in Japan, and Sasuke had never really paid much attention until his new found love for his nii-san came to be.

Sasuke decided to be much more careful, his first attempt at making chocolate for Itachi had been rushed and he forgot to turn the pot of boiling water so that when he walked to get more ingredients, it wouldn't result in the way it sadly did. Now it was eleven thirty before he finally was where he left off, who knows how long he'd be up, but in the end it would be worth it.

February 14th, 20xx

Time: 2:34 a.m.

GOING TO BED

Sasuke had finished the chocolate and taste tested his creation to make sure that Itachi wouldn't hate what he worked on to make for him out of love. It was saying a lot that young Sasuke even taste tested it, considering he hated sweets. He jumped on his bed and released a long sigh as to the day he would also be ruing tomorrow. All those fan girls would attack him at the middle school, and Itachi would be at the high school. It was unavoidable, Itachi wouldn't let Sasuke miss school just cause of fan girls, and wouldn't miss it himself.

He had a baby blue box wrapped with a black and white ribbon, with a card tucked under the ribbon with the name of his dear nii-san written in red kanji. He held it in his shaking pale hands then moved it to his chest around where his heart was, hoping and dreaming that Itachi would praise him and thank him and maybe even accept his feelings.

February 14th, 20xx

Time for the High School Students to Go to School for Homeroom

THE FIRST ATTEMPT

Sasuke's eyelids weakly opened to look upon a bright room due to it being the morning, he looked at the clock. It was about ten minutes past the time Itachi left for school. His eyes were now opened as wide as much as they could and he threw the sheets and jumped out of bed and slipped on said sheets flat on his face. He had originally planned to be the first to give Itachi the chocolate but he stayed up too damn late.

He finally managed moments late to be dressed up in his school uniform and ran downstairs to grab his school bag, slip his shoes on, and slams the door behind him as he ran. The little brother brushed his hair while he ran due to he couldn't afford to waste time! He'd approach Itachi as if he forgot something at school and give it to him, that would work! Then feeling embarrassed, run off once he handed it to him and walk around until it was time for his school to open.

Sasuke approached the school and ran in; most of the students were inside already inside so no one spotted the cute younger Uchiha brother. He rushed upstairs and looked around the corner to see Itachi, late as usual, rummaging through his locker alone.

He grinned to himself, perfect timing. Sasuke then opened his school bag and looked through it, that's when he starred into space to realize he forgot to grab the chocolate.

February 14th, 20xx

Time for the Middle School Homerooms to Start

RECOVERING FROM FAILURE

Sasuke sat at his desk, in class along with most of the other guys who grumbled and glared at him. He heard their whispers and didn't care for them much.

"What makes him so popular?"

"Girls like emo fags."

"He wouldn't give them the time of day, and yet they still try."

"The pretty boy doesn't even like chocolate!"

He continued to ignore them and opened his bag to look at the box of chocolate he had gone back to the apartment to get while he was still sulking. Now he needed a new plan, the high school kids aren't as direct as the middle school ones, so maybe there was still hope. Sasuke tried to cheer himself up when he heard an announcement over the intercoms," Attention, any chocolate found on campus shall be confiscated, wait to give out your chocolates off campus and after school is over. I repeat-" It went on.

The girls all walked in, bringing a sudden depression with them as they slowly made their way to their seats. It looked as though all their chocolate had been taken from them. They all wanted to give him chocolate first, so they couldn't just go to the classroom, luckily none of them tried that, he despised sweets.

The Probably Now Annoying Title That States the Date of Valentine's Day

Time for the Middle School to End for Today

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

Sasuke walked slowly down the stairs after asking for a pass to the nurse to avoid the last minute approaches of girls with the letters left from their chocolate. By the end of homeroom, his desk was covered with stupid notes that reeked of their girly and disgusting perfume. Speaking of those notes and letters, he just dumped them in a trash can. Then he took out his chocolate and studied it, how he hopes the same thing happened at his nii-san's school and he could go over and sneak the chocolate to his big brother. His brother was at school due to after school activities.

The younger Uchiha was preoccupied with his own homemade chocolate he didn't hear the gym teacher making his way down the hall and spotting one of the best students in his class. He was going to ask him why he was in the hall when he spotted the center of evil in any school, a girl's Valentine's Day chocolate! He sighed that he had to take it from him, but school rules needed to be followed, "Uchiha Sasuke! No chocolate on campus!"

Sasuke felt everything in the world burning in hell at that moment, and shivers ran down his spine as the worse person to catch him, caught him. He just had to take it out before he got off the campus!!!

No, he wouldn't get caught now, that would be the end of everything! "I don't know what you are talking about sensei…" He muttered, shoving the box into his school bag, "It's not chocolate, its just a gift."

"Oh? Then are you willing to let me look in the box to find out what it really is!?" The man in his forties started to quickly gain on the frozen Sasuke, he had two options, run… or… RUN!

"Sorry sensei, but I feel ill!" Sasuke bowed barely and bolted down the hall with his gym teacher screaming at him to stop running, the doors of every classroom of the first year students, which also included his class, looked at the door to watch the interesting sight of Sasuke running and being yelled at by the older teacher who was now losing distance.

Sasuke jumped made it outside, jumped the fence, and escaped but continued to run even though he was free. Not only did the chocolate cause him to freak out and accomplish nothing, it caused him his complete embarrassment. It would be impossible to face school next week.

It's Still the Same Date

Time for Itachi to Be Almost Done With Decorating Volunteer Work

ATTEMPT 2

The little Uchiha was on the high school grounds yet again, except this time in the afternoon, not morning. Itachi had told him specifically he'd be late because he decided to help decorate for a Valentine's Dance at his school he wasn't even going to attend, but they were short of help which he was more likely forced to help.

Sasuke held the chocolate under his jacket and tip toed around incase chocolate was banned here, and he didn't want to be scene, being a middle schooler and all. Then, finally, he reached the cafeteria where he saw a bunch of cheerleader girls and a few others helping with decorating, and his nii-san packing up his stuff. Since he was now leaving, this was perfect!

And now, we present you with what Sasuke thinks is going to happen, but we know won't:

"Sasuke?" Itachi questions as he approaches his little brother, he spoke in a sexy and many voice and for some strange reason smiled with a shine to his teeth and were covered in similar shines.

"Oh nii-san, I wanted to walk you home!" Sasuke grinned, for some reason looking both angsty and innocent in his own impossible way, no sparkles on him though.

Itachi's hair decided to blow in the wind for no reason, which made no sense considering they were still inside, but let's just continue the stupid fantasy.

"That was so kind of you, little brother," Itachi says in his so sexy manly voice of his, his strong hand patted him on the head.

"Ni-nii-san…" Sasuke blushed too much than what is normal for his angst self, and the box of his chocolate was glowing as he put it out in front of him and starred at the ground embarrassed as if trying to do an Hinata impression, "F-f-f-for you!" He stuttered more than even Hinata would.

"Oh Sasuke! This means so much to me," Itachi's shine's doubled as he praised him for chocolate he didn't even open, and now throws Sasuke's imaginary hard work aside, and yet Sasuke doesn't care due to the sudden embrace he gives his younger brother. "I love you too," he whispers in his ear. Despite that it could've been a gift of brotherly affection, and he didn't even open the note with the box of chocolate that now no longer exists, he somehow knew what it said.

"Itachi…" Sasuke blushed again and prepared for a kiss and then the images in his vision became cloudy as if even the gods themselves were in joy to this occasion. Suddenly, a crack happened and Sasuke's thoughts broke when he saw the following scene:

The cheerleaders approached Itachi as he was about to walk towards the place where Sasuke had been looking at them through and one tapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks so much Itachi-kun!" They all smiled and giggled. Itachi just nodded and was about to try to walk off again when one cheerleader yelled in a squeaky voice, "WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Which made him rub his ear and look slightly irritated as he looked at them.

Sasuke's dream of being the first to give him chocolates was definitely ruined now with the girls handing Itachi the chocolates, what happens to Itachi after that is irrelevant, so let's just pretend I wrote something else.

Sasuke, with teary eyes, ran out of the high school and all the way home, a wittle apartment.

February 14th, 20xx

Time is Right after Sunset When Itachi Gets Home

ATTEMPT 3

"Sasuke I'm home!" Sasuke heard his brother say his name and hugged his pillow that he had been sobbing on and suddenly felt orgasmic, I mean happy, same thing.

The younger brother went downstairs with the chocolate behind his back, "Welcome home Itachi-kun. How was your day?"

"Awful, stupid girls, I swear if I see chocolate again today I'll hurl!" Itachi plopped himself on the couch and could feel a sudden change in the atmosphere as Sasuke starred with watery eyes. "S-Sasuke?" Itachi only stuttered due to being surprised, "What did I sa-" Itachi was interrupted by Sasuke running upstairs and slamming his door shut.

Same Exact Place, except it's the only part of This Story Where Itachi's POV Type Thing is Activated!!!

Time is Right after What Just Happened

BROTHERLY CHOCOLATE

Sasuke made absolutely no sense today, even though he only saw him that one moment, we shall keep the previous statement the same. Itachi walked slowly to the stairs to go and talk to the angsty little brother of his when he nearly tripped over a tiny object. He bent over and then starred for a moment and carefully picked up a box with Itachi's own name in Sasuke's handwriting. He untied the bow carefully and then held the box in one hand and a note in the other: "Itachi-nii-san, it's definitely apparent to you that we are both gay… But do you approve incest? The truth is… I love you! XOXO, Love, Sasuke"

March 14th, 20xx

Time is a Day Off of School

BROTHERLY END

The younger of the two Uchiha brother sighed, exactly a month ago from today, he failed in everyway possible in life. When he returned to school, he was a laughing stalk for a whole ten minutes, and then his hotness earned everyone's sympathy, yes even males. His gym teacher gave Sasuke a good lecture and made him do three-hundred push ups. The cheerleaders threw up to stay skinny, wait what?

Anyway, Sasuke now lay on the couch, feeling as depressed as he has for the past month, not even wondering the following questions: where did the chocolate he dropped went? And why hadn't Itachi bothered him about his weird behavior?

Speaking of the sexiest thing since sex, he just walked into the room, increasing Sasuke's bad mood. "It's White Day, you know what that means?"

"You are going to go give those unhealthily skinny girls some presents?" Sasuke sad up and pouted, angstyly. (Don't ask me…)

"What? No…" Itachi sighed and picked Sasuke up bridal style, Sasuke suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. Itachi then presses his manly lips onto Sasuke's younger ones for a kiss, once he pulled away; he looked at Sasuke's confused face. "I love incest, I love you, but there is a problem…" He looked at Sasuke's face that looked at first like he could die a happy boy, and then suddenly was terrorized. Itachi grinned, "You seriously put X's and O's?"


End file.
